A Different Kind Of Elf: Book Three
by Sound Of Drums
Summary: Follow Eve as she travels with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli to fight the war for Middle Earth itself. Will she survive? Or will the war destroy her and everyone she loves? Legolas/OC Taken directly from the movie with only a few changes.
1. Reunited

**_Hey everyone, sorry this took so long, I got caught up in one disaster after another and have barely had time to even get on my computer let alone publish stories. Anyway, here is the third (and last) book in the Eve series. There may be more later on, but for now this is it. I will warn again, this follows the movie directly with very few changes so if this boars you then remember, there's always a page back button. I took this from the non-extended edition so any parts that I missed that you may have wanted to see Eve in, I'm sorry, but I didn't even know they existed at that time. I may edit at some point to include the extended scenes, but not now. Also any typos are because during the writing and editing of this I had a badly sprained wrist that I had to have a brace for. It's really hard to type in those things. :) Ok, enough of the authors note. Enjoy the story. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three<strong>

**Chapter One: Reunited**

They were riding to Isengard.

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon after a hard day's work." Eve heard Pippin say.

"Only, you've never done a hard day's work" Merry said.

They laughed, so did Eve. They came out of the forest and saw them sitting on a pile of rubble smoking and eating. Eve hissed.

"Welcome, my lords and lady to Isenguard!" Merry said standing on the rubble. Eve rolled her eyes.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've lead us on and now we find you feasting and...and smoking!" Gimli yelled. Eve smiled.

"No this is the worst kind of danger they've been in so far." Eve said to Gimli sarcastically.

"Really?" Gimli asked.

"Yes they could get a stomachache from eating to much." She said. Gimli huffed. Everyone else laughed.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts." Pippin said. Eve raised her eyebrow.

"The salted pork is particularly good." Pippin finished.

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked. Eve shuddered.

"Hobbits." Gandalf said.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard" Merry said.

They picked up Merry and Pippin and rode to meet Treebeard.

"Young master Gandalf." Treebeard said.

"Young." Eve mouthed at Legolas. Legolas smiled.

"I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can manage. But there is a wizard to manage here locked in his tower." Treebeard said.

"And there Saruman must remain under your guard Treebeard." Gandalf said.

"Well let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli said.

"No. He has no power anymore." Gandalf said.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wise trees." Treebeard said.

"Pippin!" Aragorn yelled as Pippin jumped into the water. He picked up a glowing ball. As soon as his fingers touched Eve gasped in pain.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard said.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad. Quickly, now." Gandalf said.

Eve started to slip off her horse. Legolas caught her.

"Gandalf." Legolas said.

Gandalf wrapped the ball in some cloth and looked around at Eve. Eve gasped and shot up the second the ball was hidden.

"I'm ok just, what was that?" Eve asked.

"A seeing stone." Gandalf said.

They turned the horses around and left for Edoras.

They were at dinner.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood..." Eve closed her eyes. "...to defend this country." Théoden said. "Hail the victorious dead."

"Hail!"

The party was in full swing now.

Eve was watching everyone dance, talk, sing, ect.

"Are you having fun at all?" Legolas said sitting by her.

"Yes that's the second time I've watched that guy fall down." Eve said laughing.

Legolas smiled.

"No really, are you having a good time?"

"Fun enough for saying I can't drink anything."

"Now three." Eve said watching a man fall down.

Legolas laughed with her.

Merry and Pippin start singing.

"'_Oh, you can search far and wide. You can drink the whole town dry. But you'll never find a beer so brown. As the one we drink in our home town. You can drink your fancy ales. You can drink 'em by the flagon. But the only brew for the brave and true. Comes from The Green Dragon_'" They sang.

Eve laughed.

"No news of Frodo?" Aragorn asked Eve.

"Yes. They're going to the tunnel. After that I cannot see." Eve said.

"The tunnel?" Legolas said.

"Yes."

"I'm going out." Eve said.

"Why?" Aragorn asked.

"Fresh air."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_**Ok, first chapter done with. Hope you liked it, and please feel free to tell me about any typos or grammar problems and I'll try to get to fixing them ASAP. Reviews are loved. *hint hint*. :) See you next time.**_


	2. The Palantir

**_Hey guys, welcome to chapter two. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Palantir<strong>

Legolas walked out of the castle and found Eve.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice. The eye of the enemy is moving." Legolas said.

"I know." Eve shivered.

"What's wrong." Legolas asked.

"That ball creeps me out." Eve said.

"Ahhh!" Eve gasped and fell to the ground.

Legolas helped her up.

"He is here" Legolas said to Aragorn.

Eve fell again. Aragorn helped Legolas get her up and put her arm around his shoulder. She started to fall again so Legolas picked her up and carried her to Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" Legolas said laying Eve down on a blanket.

Pippin was laying on the ground and Gandalf was talking to him. Gandalf turned to look at Eve.

"She needs blood." Gandalf said.

"How much?" Legolas asked.

"More than you would want to give." Gandalf said.

Eve shot up gasping. "Help!" She gasped. She fell back and opened her eyes. They were blood red. Eve shuddered and gasped again.

"What is this?" Théoden asked. Eve shot up again.

"She needs blood." Gandalf said.

"Bring her one of the prisoners." Théoden said.

They brought in a man and set him in front of Eve. Eve looked up smiling showing her fangs. She lunged and the man screamed. The man dropped white as marble. Eve fell back and licked her lips. Then she shot up.

"Thanks." Eve said.

"No problem." Théoden said.

"Pippin?" Eve asked.

"He's fine." Gandalf said.

"Are you all right?" Aragorn asked. Eve nodded. She looked at Legolas.

"Thanks." Eve said to Legolas.

"Your welcome." Legolas said.

Eve smiled.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the hair of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him." Gandalf said

"That was three things." Eve whispered to Legolas. They were in the hall talking to Théoden. Eve was standing by Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli. .

"Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf said.

"Tell me why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Théoden asked.

"Well to be honest you never asked their for help. I mean yeah if they had known then you could be mad, but they didn't know." Eve said

"I will go." Aragorn said.

"No!" Gandalf said.

"They must be warned." Aragorn said.

"They will be." Gandalf said.

"You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river and look to the black ships." Eve whispered to Aragorn.

"Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone." Gandalf said looking at Pippin.

Eve walked outside to get some air.

"Yes that was three things." She heard someone say from behind her. She jumped and looked around.

"Legolas you scared me." Eve said. "And I knew I was right."

"Sorry for scaring you, and in that you are also correct."

Eve heard a horse.

"Shadowfax."

They were standing outside, night had fallen and they were talking.

"That prisoner didn't stand a chance." Gimli laughed.

"No, they never do. What did he do?" Eve asked.

"I believe he murdered one of the Mearas." Aragorn said.

"Ah, so he did deserve to die." Eve said.

"I think that his execution was going to be today." Legolas said.

Eve laughed. Her eyes turned red but no one saw. Then she started to speak in the multi-tone voice.

"_'From the ashes a fire shall be woken, A light from the shadow shall spring, Renewed shall be blade that was broken, The crownless again shall be king.'_" She gasped and her eyes went back to normal.

"What was that?" Gimli asked.

"Arwen." Eve said. "She's helping us.

"Arwen? Why is she still here?" Aragorn asked.

"She loves you." She said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OK, so there you go. The next chapter should be up tomorrow so until then, see you! Please please please review! It's my life.<em>**


	3. Gondor

**_OK, Hi. Sorry it took so long to get these up but my internet went down for a few days. :( I'm going to post two more_****_ chapters today so enjoy!_**

**_odagiriryu: Thank you so much. Here is the next chapter for you! Thanks for the review. _**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter Three: Gondor**

Three days later.

"They're in Gondor." Eve said. They were sitting in the hall talking to Théoden. Eve's eyes had been red for three minutes.

"Blah, blah, blah. Gandalf going on about Denethor. Shut up Pippin."

"What?" Gimli asked.

"He just offered Denethor his service."

"You won't need to bow to him. You'll be dead."

"What?" Legolas asked.

"Denethor will not live to see the return of the king."Eve said.

She gasped.

"What is it?" Théoden asked.

"I see his army. He has Orcs, Men, Nazgul, and... The Witch-king of Angmar." Eve said.

Gimli looked up.

"Who is he." Gimli asked.

"He is the leader of the Nazgul. The one they saw no living man can kill. Minas Morgul is his lair." She said.

"What do we do?" Théoden asked.

"We wait." Eve said her eyes going back to normal.

Aragorn ran in.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid." Aragorn said.

Eve looked at Théoden.

"And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim." Théoden said.

Eve smiled.

They were preparing to leave. Eve was by her horse packing her weapons. She was by Aragorn when Eowyn walked up with her horse .

"Will you ride with us?" Aragorn asked.

"Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men." Eowyn said.

"And I suppose the sword just for protection." Eve said.

"The men have found their captain. They will follow you into battle, even to death. You have given us hope." Eowyn said to Aragorn.

They mounted their horses.

"Now is the hour. Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken. Now to fulfill them all. To lord and land!" Eomer yelled. They set off.

They rode into camp.

"Make way for the king." Someone said.

"Grimbold, how many?" Théoden asked a man.

"I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my lord." Grimbold said.

"We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Théoden king." Someone else said.

"Were are the riders from Snowbourn?" Théoden asked.

"None have come, my lord." A solder said.

They got to their camp and stopped. Eve jumped off her horse.

They walked over to the edge of the cliff.

"Nice view." Eve said.

"Yes." Aragorn said.

Théoden walked up.

"Six thousand spears. Less than half of what I'd hoped for." He said.

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor." Aragorn said.

Eve looked up at them and raised her eyebrow.

"Never trust the odds. More will come." Eve said.

"We have till dawn. Then we must ride." Aragorn said.

Thy heard horses neighing and turned around to see what it was. Eve walked over as Legolas and Gimli walked up.

"The horses are restless, and the men are quiet."

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer said.

"That road there, where does that lead?" Gimli asked.

"It is the door to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Eve said.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Eomer said.

"Is it really evil, or is it miss understood?" Eve asked sarcastically. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Aragorn. Let's find some food." Gimli said. Eve rolled her eyes.

Night had fallen. Eve was sharpening the knives on her boots. She was in a tent with Eowyn and Merry. Eowyn was helping Merry with his armor.

"There. A true esquire of Rohan." Eowyn said.

Merry pulled his sword out of the sheath and almost cut Eowyn.

"Careful." Eve said looking up.

"Sorry. It isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp." Merry said.

"Well, that's no good. You won't kill many Orcs with a blunt blade. Come on." Eowyn said. Eve set her boots down and followed.

Outside Merry started to use his sword.

"To the smithy. Go!" Eowyn said.

Merry ran off.

"You should not encourage him." Eomer said to Eowyn.

"You should not doubt him" Eowyn said.

"I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm." Eomer said.

Eve reached over and slapped the back of Eomer's head.

"Ouch!" He said.

"Annoying little human." Eve muttered.

"Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?" Eowyn asked. Eve patted her on the back and went back into the tent. She sat for awhile sharpening the blade of her dagger.

"Eve get your horse." Legolas said walking in.

Eve nodded. She met Legolas and Gimli waiting by the road to the Dimholt. Aragorn was there too.

"Just where do you think your off to?" Gimli asked him.

"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli" Aragorn said. Legolas brought his horse up and so did Eve.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Legolas asked. Eve raised her eyebrow at Legolas.

"Yes, because Elves aren't stubborn at all." Eve said sarcastically.

"You might as well except it. We're going with you, laddie." Gimli said.

"And I really don't want to have to gag you but I will if you try to argue." Eve said. Aragorn's eyes got wider in mock horror.

They mounted their horses and rode to the Dimholt road.

"Lord Aragorn!" someone call.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey, so the next chapter should be up shortly. See you then!<em>**


	4. The Dead's Plan

**_Ok, this is the second chapter. I should have at least one or two more tomorrow. Have fun reading!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Dead's Plan<strong>

They rode deep into the mountain.

"What kind of army would linger in such place?" Gimli asked.

"One that is cursed." Legolas said.

"Hey, I'm cursed and I don't hide in mountains. Well I did but that's not the point." Eve said.

"You fight now and that's what's important." Aragorn said.

"Thank you." Eve said.

"Anyway, long ago, the Men of the Mountains swore an oath to the last king of Gondor to come to his aid to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain." Legolas said.

"So Isildur cursed them never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge." Eve finished for him.

They went on and dismounted.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stole away." Gimli said.

"Don't mention blood." Eve warned.

They got to a doorway with writing on the top.

"The way is shut. I was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it. They way is shut." Legolas said. A blast of air came out of the doorway making them all step back. The horses took off.

"Thesselfal!" Eve called after her horse.

"I do not fear death." Aragorn said. He walked through the doorway.

"No, but pain that's a different story." Eve said following him.

"Well, this is unheard-of. Elves will go underground where a Dwarf dare not? Oh. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it." Gimli said walking in.

They were standing in a cavern. The light from the torch Aragorn carried made everything glow green.

"Who enters my domain?" A voice said. They turned around to see a ghost covered in green light. Eve's eyes turned red.

"What do you see?" Legolas whispered.

"I see...dead people." Eve whispered.

Legolas chuckled. Eve smiled.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn said.  
>"The Dead go not suffer the living to pass." The ghost said.<p>

"You will suffer me." Aragorn said. The ghost laughed. A ghostly city appeared. Ghosts surrounded them.

Eve snarled.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut. Now you must die." The ghost says.

"How are you gonna kill me? I'm already dead." Eve said.

"Well find a very good use for you." The ghost said. Legolas shot an arrow at him but it went through the ghost's head.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath." Aragorn said.

"None but the king of Gondor may command me." The ghost said.

Aragorn raised his sword. The ghost brought his sword down on Aragorn. Aragorn blocked him with his sword. The ghost got a look of shock on his face. Eve smiled.

"That line was broken."

"It has been remade."

Aragorn threw the ghost back.

"Fight for us and regain your honor." Aragorn said. "What say you? What say you?"

"You waste your time, Aragorn. They had no honor in life, they have none now in death." Gimli said.

"Shut up." Eve hissed.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes. But how will you get there?" The ghost asked.

"Ambush." Eve said.

"What?" Aragorn asked.

"There is a fleet of ships heading to Minas Tirith. We could take one and be off." Eve said.

"Excellent." Aragorn said.

They were at the river.

"What are we doing again?" Aragorn asked.

"I make them stop then you attack." Eve said.

"And how do you make them stop?"

"You'll see."

Eve stepped out of the shadows far enough so the pirates could see her. Her hair was over one eye. They stopped just as she planed.

"Come aboard my lady." One of the pirates said. He had dirty black hair. She smiled her hair still covering her eye.

"So sweet." She said in that multi-tone voice. "So tasty." She lunged knocking him back. Aragorn jumped on the ship follow by Legolas and Gimli. Eve was crouched on the deck of the ship. She looked up and smiled at the pirates. They screamed when they saw her eyes.

"Don't be scared. Come to me." Eve said. One of them did. She took his hand and pulled herself up. Once she was standing she plunged her dagger into his heart. She looked up smiling. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had killed most of the pirates. Eve touched her necklace and the rest of them fell down.

"Nice job." Eve said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you go. I hope you liked it. Review please! See you later.<em>**


	5. The Battle for MiddleEarth

_**Hey, sorry it's been so long for an update. My cousin came to visit, and then my grandpa died so it's been a rough couple of months and I haven't really had time to be on the computer at all, let alone update this story. Again, I'm sorry. And to everyone who reviewed, added this to story alerts, favorites, and all of that good stuff, thank you so much. You are greatly appreciated. I will answer all comments at the end of this 'book'. Enjoy this next chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five: The Battle for Middle-Earth<strong>_

They arrived in Gondor. Eve had gone to the top of the mast. She had the hood of her cloak up and she was crouched ready to spring. She waited for Aragorn's signal.

"Late as usual, pirate scum." Eve heard an Orc yell. "There's knife-work needs doing."

"Come on, you searats! Get off your ships!" Another one yelled.

*Go!* Eve heard Aragorn say inside her head. She leaped off using her cloak like wings, she soared down. She touched her necklace and the first two rows of Orcs fell down dead. Aragorn jumped off the ship followed by Legolas and Gimli. The Orcs smiled.

*A pretty girl, an Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf. This will be easy.* One of the Orcs thought.

"There's plenty for the three of us. May the best Dwarf win." Gimli said. Eve rolled her eyes. Aragorn walked forward and the ghosts followed. They attacked the Orcs.

"Fifteen! Sixteen!" Legolas said shooting one after the other.

"Seventeen! Eighteen!" Gimli yelled.

"Twenty-eight! Twenty-nine!" Eve yelled stabbing one. She looked up.

"Legolas!" She yelled. An Oliphant was coming towards him. Legolas looked behind him. He ran forward. Legolas jumped up and grabbed onto its tusk. He flipped up and swung unto it's leg. Using the arrows to climb up he swung to the other leg. He started shooting the men that were riding it. He grabbed the rope and swung. He cut the rope so the men fell off. Eve jumped for them and had a feast. Legolas used the rope to pull himself up. Using three arrows he shot the Oliphant in the head. He slid down the trunk and landed on his feet.

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli said. Eve looked up from her dinner and saw the Witch-king standing in front of Eowyn holding a mace. Eve ran and stopped just as the Nazgul swung the mace. It hit her in the head crushing the left side of her head in. She fell and the last thing she heard was Legolas.

"Eve!" He called. She passed out.

She came to a minute later. Her head was healed and Eowyn was in front of the Nazgul. She pulled off her helmet.

"I am no man!" She said and plunged her sword into the Nazgul's head. It's helmet crumpled like a tin can and Eowyn fell. She crawled over to Théoden.

"I know your face Eowyn. My eyes darken." Théoden said.

"No. No. I' am going to save you." Eowyn whispered.

"You already did." Théoden said. "Eowyn my body is broken. You have to let me go. I go to my fathers in whose mighty company I shall not feel ashamed. Eowyn-." Théoden gasped. Eve heard his heart stop. Eowyn started sobbing. Eve kneeled down beside her and hugged her.

"Shhhh." Eve whispered to Eowyn. After awhile Eowyn stopped crying. Eve got up and went to find her friends.

Eve found the ghosts and worked her way through. The ghosts vanished leaving just Eve. She was facing Aragorn. Blood covered the left side of her face but other than that she was fine. Legolas was bowing at Aragorn and Gimli was looking away.

"You look terrible." Aragorn said to Eve.

"Looks in this case aren't deceiving." Eve said. Legolas looked up when he heard her voice. He hurriedly crossed over to her.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and she put her arm on his shoulder. "Eve." He murmured. He pressed his lips to hers. After a moment he broke the kiss. She had a look of shock on her face.

"Did I shock you?" He asked. She nodded.

"What, you didn't see that coming?"

"No, that's not exactly what I was looking for, but I liked it." Eve said breathlessly. He smiled and so did she.

He let her go but she wrapped her arm around his waist and looked at Aragorn.

"Nice fighting." She said.

"Thank you." Aragorn said a look of shock on his and Gimli's faces.

"By the way, thanks for dinner." Eve said to Legolas.

"You're welcome." He said still smiling.

"What was dinner?" Gimli asked.

"An all you can eat Wild Men buffet, with Legolas for desert." Eve said. Everyone laughed.

"We had better get inside." Gandalf said. They started walking. Eve pulled Legolas aside.

"Why did you look so shocked to see me?" Eve asked.

"I saw the Nazgul hit you with the mace." He said.

"But I've told you can't die." Eve said.

"I thought you might have been wrong." Eve hugged him and the walked inside.

* * *

><p>"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Eve said her eyes red. They were sitting in the Great Hall.<p>

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." Aragorn said. Eve's eye's went back to normal. She wobbled but Legolas caught her before she fell.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered defeat, yes but behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping." Gandalf said.

"Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli asked.

Eve sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf said. "I've sent him to his death."

"No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." Aragorn said.

"How?" Gimli asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn said. Gimli coughed.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer said.

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn said.

"A diversion." Legolas said. Eve's smile widened.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Gandalf said.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are waiting for?" Gimli asked.

"I like it." Eve said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey, ok, so that's that chapter done. I think I have about three chapters after this to post, and I should have those up soon. I'm going to try and upload them all today! Wish me luck! Oh, and please review. I love to hear what you think. :)<em>**


	6. For Frodo

**_Hello, I'm back, and with chapter six even! Wow! Two in one day! Yay! Anyway, enjoy this chapter. :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Six: For Frodo<em>**

They had stopped in front of the Black Gate.

"Where are they?" Pippin asked.

Eve looked up as Aragorn rode forward. She followed him.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn yelled. Eve sighed.

"Come out. Come out, wherever you are." Eve hissed.

The gates started to open and Orcs came marching out.

"Fall back." Aragorn commanded.

They rode back to the line.

"Hold you ground! Hold your ground." Aragorn said. "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

They all pulled out their swords. Eve hissed and smiled.

They jumped off their horses. The armies of Mordor surrounded them. Eve's eyes turned crimson as her hair fell over her eye. Her fangs grew and she pulled her lips back in an evil grin.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with Elves." Gimli said.

"What about side by side with friends?" Legolas asked.

"Aye. I could do that." Gimli said.

"Besides you won't die." Eve said.

"Are you scared at all?" Gimli asked.

"No. Excited maybe but not scared." Eve said.

Eve heard Sauron.

"_Aragorn. Elessar."_ Sauron said.

Aragorn turned around to face them.

"For Frodo." He said and ran forward to attack the Orcs.

Eve was right behind him. Eve growled and the Orcs stepped back.

She slashed and bit any Orc in reach. The Nazgul flew in. Eve did a high pitched scream and one of them fell. She turned around and stabbed an Orc in the gut. She looked up in time to see a giant eagle attack one of the Nazgul. Several more swooped in. Eve felt a pain in her head and the Nazgul turned around and headed for Mount Doom.

"Frodo no." Eve whispered. He had put on the Ring.

Eve looked over and saw Legolas surrounded. She jumped and landed in front of him.

"Take my hands and spin." He did and she used the knives on her boots to cut the Orcs heads off.

"Thanks." Legolas said. Eve nodded looking up she saw a troll. It was trying to kill Aragorn. She jumped over to Aragorn slicing the troll when she landed with her gloves. It knocked her over and stepped on Aragorn. She tried to get up but and Orc stabbed her in the gut. She kicked it in the face and pulled the blade out. She stood up as Sauron's tower started to crumble. Sauron was fading. He exploded as the tower fell.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Merry yelled. Eve closed her eyes. Gimli laughed. The shock wave the Sauron created when he exploded caused the ground to collapse sending the Orcs down with it. The mountain exploded sending chunks of rock into the air. The rocks hit the flying Nazgul and killed them. Eve gasped. Pippin started to cry.

*Help me find you.* Eve thought to Frodo. She saw Frodo and Sam jump onto a bigger rock away from the mountain.

"He's alive!" Eve said.

A week later

Eve was watching Frodo sleep. Gandalf was there also. The eagles had brought him back to Gondor, to heal after the battle. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Gandalf? Eve?" He asked looking at both of them. Eve nodded. Gandalf started to laugh.

"And just so you know, you're not dead." Eve said.

Merry and Pippin ran in.

"Frodo!" Merry said as they ran over and hugged him. Gimli ran in laughing.

"Gimli!" Frodo smiled. Legolas walked in followed by Aragorn. Eve went to stand by them and Legolas put an arm around her waist. Eve turned around and saw Sam.

"Am I really alive?" Frodo asked.

"Yes you are." Gandalf said.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_**Alright so what did you think? I'm honestly no sure what's in this fic anymore because the last time I read it was sometime in June. *embarrassed* Yeah, so If you have a part you want to ask about or you want to talk about, please tell me in great detail what it is because I can't remember anything anymore! What's my name? Oh never mind. Anyway, thank you for reading!**_


	7. Return of the King

**_Whoohoo! Chapter seven. I have one more after this, and then that's the end. *sniffle* I can't believe this is almost over. I started writing this like August of 2008 and now it's September of 2011 and I'm almost done posting. Didn't take me long, huh? Enjoy chapter seven!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Return of the King<strong>

They were at Minas Tirith getting ready for Aragorn to be crowned King.

"You look lovely." Legolas said looking at Eve. She was wearing a dark blue dress with belled sleeves, and her hair was pulled back into a braid.

"Thank you." She said looking up. "You look great yourself."

"Thank you." He said smiling.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes."

They walked out into the crowd. Gandalf was holding Aragorn's crown. Gandalf put the crown on his head.

"Now come the days of the king. May they be blessed." Gandalf said.

Aragorn turned around and everyone cheered.

"This day does not belong to one man but to all." He said. "Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." Every cheered again. He started singing and Elvish song.

Eve and Legolas walked forward to meet him. Aragorn put a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"I don't usually bow but—" She bowed her head slightly and Aragorn's jaw dropped. Legolas looked behind him and they walked off a little ways.

Arwen walked up. She bowed her head and Aragorn stopped her. He kissed her. Eve smiled and clapped.

"It just occurred to me that I never got back at you for kissing me." Eve said to Legolas.

"Well what are you going to do?" He asked. She reached up and pulled him down to her using his shirt. She pressed her lips to his. She stepped back after a minute. Legolas looked shocked pleased.

"Mission accomplished." Eve said.

Aragorn and Arwen walked over to the Hobbits. They bowed.

"My friends," He said and they stood up. "you bow to no one." And Aragorn bowed to the Hobbits. Everyone followed even Eve. They stood up after a minute. Eve was smiling.

"I have a question." Legolas whispered.

"Ok." Eve whispered back.

"Are they going to get married?" He asked.

"For better or for worse." Eve said in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you ever going to merry?"

"I _have_ had my eye on a very attractive very clever blonde elf." She said smiling.

"What's his name?"

"His name starts with an L and ends in _all mine_." Eve said turning around to hugged him. He laughed and kissed her again.

"All yours huh?"

"Yes, all mine."

They were at Aragorn and Arwen's wedding reception.

"Nice party." Eve said to Arwen.

"Thank you." Arwen said. "So are you and Legolas together now?"

"Yes."

"Has he asked you yet?"

"No, but you know I'm not the marrying type."

"Well maybe you'll change your mind."

"You look beautiful." Eve said changing the subject.

"Thank you again. You look lovely also." Arwen said.

Eve nodded.

"How did you meet Aragorn?" Arwen asked.

"I almost killed him." She smiled. "I was walking and I heard something, so I jumped and he hit the ground." Arwen laughed.

"Congratulations again." Eve said and she walked off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not sure about the ending. I've never read the books. Well, I've read The Hobbit, but I have problems reading long winded books. Still trying though. Anyway, hope you liked it! And onto chapter eight! -<strong>_


	8. Epilogue: Parting

_**And we've come to the end. The very last chapter of A Different Kind of Elf. I may do more, and write a sequel or a prequel, but for now I think I'm just going to work on some other things. So, I hope you enjoy the ending!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Parting<strong>

The Hobbits had left for The Shire. Eve had gotten a massage that Samwise Gamgee and Rosie Cotton had been married. Frodo was writing a book, and Merry and Pippin were still captains of Gondor and Rohan. And Aragorn and Arwen had a son.

"Eve." She looked up to see Legolas standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Your mother is leaving for the sea."

Eve nodded.

"I used to dream about going there. When I was little. It's no more than a dream now." Eve said laughing. "You're not going are you?"

"No, never." Legolas said walking over to her.

"Eve, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Uh, duh, of course."

"How long did you know that I was going to ask."

"Three weeks." They laughed.

"Are you going to see them off?"

"Yes."

"Mother, father." Eve walked up and hugged them both.

"Eve, how have you been?" Galadriel asked.

"Fine, but you already know that." Eve said.

"True but it's nice to see you happy again."

"Gandalf." She said turning to him.

"Hello Eve, Legolas."

"Eve!" The voice came from behind her. She turned and saw Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Bilbo coming towards her.

"Hello." She said.

"Well, here's a sight I have never seen before." Bilbo said looking at the water.

"If you had I'd be worried." Eve said.

"The power of the Three Rings has ended. The time has come for the dominion of Men." Galadriel said.

"The sea calls us home." Elrond said in Elvish.

*Calls you home* Eve thought.

"I think I'm quite ready for another adventure." Bilbo said walking forward onto the ship followed by Elrond, Galadriel, and Celeborn. Gandalf walked up to the Hobbits.

"Farewell my brave little Hobbits. My work is now finished. Here at last, on the shores of the sea comes the end of our fellowship. I will not say 'Do not weep'..."

*He just did.* Eve thought to Legolas. Legolas smiled a little.

"...for not all tears are evil." He turned around to the ship then turned to look at Frodo.

"It is time, Frodo." Gandalf said.

"What does he mean?" Sam asked.

"We set out to save the shire, Sam. And it has been saved. But not for me." Frodo said.

"You don't mean that. You can't leave." Sam said.

Frodo handed Sam a leather book.

"The last pages are for you, Sam." He said.

He turned and hugged them all. Then he walked on the ship.

Eve walked toward the Hobbits as the ship sailed away.

"This is not the end, this is only the beginning." Eve said.

**_Finis._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, guys, this is the end. It's finally over. Over the next couple of days I'll get a response out for all the reviews. The end result of this story is 25,047 words and 125 pages. The longest I've ever written sadly. So, I leave you now in search of the next great idea (or something like that). Bye. :)<strong>_


End file.
